The present invention concerns a drainage network for construction sites. The network includes drainage belts which form a three-dimensional drainage network system for diverting water in the ground. Rain water and underground water accumulated in the ground are drained for the purposes of alleviating hydraulic pressure exerted on the ground, increasing ground stability and preventing earth movements from occurring in the construction site.
The material used for the network is a synthetic polymeric material. Said synthetic network material can be formed by elongating thin strips of a polymeric material with a prestressing machine as shown in FIG. 1, or it can be fabricated with high tensile-strength polyester fiber bundles wrapped with a polyethylene layer as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The drainage network for construction sites forms a binding structure for the earth under the site, preventing the deformation of the ground and inhibiting earth movements from occurring in the construction site.
When conventional drainage networks are used, the resulting drainage configuration formed between the drainage network and the ground very often causes serious adverse effects on the ground system in terms of ground pressure, ground stability and earth movements in the construction site.
The conventional drainage systems installed in construction sites are also directed to allowing rain water and underground water accumulated in the ground to be drained for the purposes of alleviating hydraulic pressure exerted on the ground, increasing ground stability and preventing earth movements from occurring in the construction site. Conventional systems typically involve the employment of underground drainage devices (e.g., the French drainage pipe shown in FIG. 4) at the bottom of said system, so that water can be effectively drained from the ground system.
In order to control costs, the drainage pipes installed in the ground system are typically three to four meters apart. Conventional systems are not optimal in that the process of installing these pipes is tedious and water cannot be effectively removed via these pipes because of the separating distance. The end result is that the ground at the site is muddy and the ground water pressure builds up quickly, resulting in pivotal earth shifting in the construction site.
In light of the aforementioned problems, the present invention offers a drainage network in which each strip of the network is equipped with one or more drainage belts placed in the soil to form a three-dimensional drainage network system for quickly draining the rain water and underground water accumulated in the ground, thereby alleviating hydraulic pressure exerted on the ground, increasing ground stability and preventing earth movements from occurring in the construction site.
The drainage network pertaining to the present invention is comprised of a multiple number of drainage strips in a network configuration in which each drainage strip includes a strip, one or more sets of high tensile-strength fiber bundles and one or more drainage belts. One or more sets of said high tensile-strength fiber bundles are embedded in a polymeric material (e.g., polyethylene or another appropriate polymer) using a molding device, thereby forming a strip embedded with one or more sets of high tensile-strength fiber bundles. The center, one side or both sides of said strip are equipped with a slot, and one or more drainage belts are inserted into each of the slots on said strip with a machine, thereby forming said drainage strip.
The principal objective of the present invention is to offer a drainage network with which an effective three-dimensional drainage network system can be established in ground structures.
Another objective of the present invention is to offer a drainage network that can be installed efficiently for replacing typical conventional piping systems (e.g., French pipe) with which rain water and underground water can be drained completely and instantly.